Under The Moon
by Kereea
Summary: Werewolf!AU: Robb's going to bite Theon tonight. They've talked it over and they're doing it. Not to say they're not nervous… Throbb


Robb kind of hated himself for wanting this.

It wasn't like he hadn't thought about it. He was a werewolf and it was only natural for him to wish the person he cared so much for was one too. But he was also a Stark and a Stark did not push people into these things or let them make this sort of decision without all the information.

So they'd talked and discussed and Theon had been totally fine with it. But it was still something that couldn't be undone and Robb couldn't help but worry that somehow Theon might end up eventually resenting it.

"Stop worrying. I know what I'm getting into," Theon said.

"I know," Robb said. "Here."

He passed Theon some clothes. He'd worn them four times in the last two weeks without washing them to make sure they smelled like him. Involuntary shifts at the full moon sometimes meant it took a while to come back to yourself, and if he didn't know Theon for a few minutes…

The wolf was dangerous. Robb knew the damage he could do. If Theon smelled enough like Robb then it was more likely the wolf would know he wasn't a threat since only someone so close to him would be so covered in his scent.

It was still risky. Robb had only ever been around Theon after transformations he chose himself, where his mind stayed intact. "Remember. No sudden moves, no loud talking, and keep your head low."

The wolf was an alpha and wouldn't like it if it saw Theon as a challenge. If it thought Theon was submissive things would go better.

"I know. You've been drilling me on this all week," Theon said.

"I just want you to be safe," Robb replied, kissing him. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Robb. You couldn't hurt me if you tried," Theon laughed, tucking Robb's curls behind his ears.

He could, the wolf could, but Robb knew that wasn't what Theon meant. Theon meant Robb could hurt him, but Theon wouldn't care since it was still better than that jackass that had kidnapped Theon years ago.

Robb hated that, really. He didn't want to hurt Theon, but if he ever did he wanted Theon to get mad at him for it. He didn't want Theon to take something like that just because he was otherwise happy with Robb.

"I _never_ want to hurt you," Robb replied, pulling Theon so close that his gray hair mingled with Robb's red. Theon wasn't quite so skinny as he was when Robb had first found and rescued him last year, but he was still too thin.

"It's one little bite Robb. I'll live," Theon replied. He eyed his left hand, "Think it might…fix this?"

"I don't know," Robb admitted. "You'll have better healing but…it's an old wound and the fingers aren't so much injured as gone. Same with your feet."

"Eh. No harm wishing," Theon said with a smirk.

"Just…play this safe. All right?" Robb said as the sun finally set. He hated that he couldn't do this outside the full moon. A bite should have been a bite, but no, it _had_ to be on the full moon. "I…I love you."

Theon stared at him for a moment, probably shocked. Robb hadn't wanted to rush those words, even with what they were about to do but…well. They were about to do something a lot bigger and he wanted Theon to know.

"I love you too," Theon said, smiling softly.

Robb nodded and quickly stripped his clothes off. He hated ruining clothes when he transformed. "See you in a few minutes?"

Theon smiled and nodded.

That smile was the last thing Robb saw before his vision went white with pain.

.o.o.o.

Robb had explained that shifting hurt when it was forced by the full moon. Theon had only ever seen the seamless transformations Robb pulled whenever he felt like it.

This…this looked bad.

It didn't last long, but it felt like it did. Robb's hands had scrabbled against the floor and he'd panted rapidly as his eyes seemed to bulge out of his skull and Theon could hear bones shifting and saw hair growing and heard the pained grunts.

The wolf that stood there moments later shook its head rapidly, getting its bearings.

Robb really made a very handsome wolf with deep red fur and bright blue eyes. He was huge, too, far bigger than normal wolves.

The snarl snapped Theon out of his thoughts. He realized he was sitting too straight and that his head was level with Robb's and canines saw that as a challenge. He quickly slid back on his elbows.

The wolf snorted and looked him over warily.

This wasn't like Robb being around him as a wolf before. This time Robb didn't seem to know him and might now for several more minutes yet.

It was actually more than a bit terrifying. Because Robb was a freaking huge wolf.

The wolf slowly stalked over and sniffed him. Theon really, really hoped Robb's plan with the clothes worked.

Theon let it go on for a few minutes before the wolf stumbled back a bit and started shaking it's head hard.

"Robb?" Theon asked softly.

The wolf stopped shaking and looked him dead in the eyes.

Robb nodded.

.o.o.o.

Had he been human, Robb would have smiled at how Theon relaxed. Good, he'd been wary around the wolf. The wolf was dangerous and Robb had warned him, so it was good Theon had listened.

Now that he was back to himself, he could take it all in. Theon sitting there, all but cloaked in Robb's scent like a good mate…

Boyfriend. Robb wanted to kick himself. Theon was his boyfriend not his…oh, who was he kidding? Half the time he thought of him as his mate even when he was in human form.

He walked over to Theon, pleased at how the man did just as Robb had told him and made sure to keep his head just below Robb's.

Robb licked his cheek.

Theon laughed.

He liked the sound as a human, and it only sounded slightly off as a wolf. But it was such a Theon sound to make that Robb didn't care.

He was perfectly happy to rub his muzzle all over Theon, but a hand missing two fingers caught him in the chest and nudged him back a bit.

"Robb?" Theon asked uncertainly. "We…we're still doing this, right?"

Robb nodded. Right. They'd agreed and even if it brought his mate pain, he needed to. He'd given his word.

He nudged at the hem of the shirt. He didn't need Theon wrecking his clothes, even if they hadn't been washed in days.

Theon got the message and stripped. While a human was not attractive to a wolf, per say, the knowledge that this was his mate in a rather compromising position in front of him was still arousing in its own way.

Theon nodded when Robb looked at him again to make sure there wasn't a last-minute wish to back away from this.

Robb nosed Theon's left arm away from his side. Human shoulders were too unwieldy, the forearms were so skinny Robb might have accidentally taken Theon's hand off, and the legs always bled too much.

So it was the upper arm Robb shot forward and clamped in his jaws.

Theon hissed in pain.

Robb let go and licked the wound, sorry he had to make his mate bleed for this. Sorry for the pain he knew was coming as Theon suddenly went rigid.

_The first time is the worst_ he'd been told when he was young and soon coming on the age when he would start shifting involuntarily at the full moon. _It's always harder on your body, to change that first time against your will_.

That didn't make it better when Theon fell onto his side, screaming.

Robb didn't know what to do. He wanted to get close, to comfort Theon, but the man's flailing limbs were too wild to pin safely without the secure grip hands granted. Robb didn't know if a second bite might be bad at this stage, so he couldn't use his mouth to try and subdue him.

Thankfully it was the floor and not his skin Theon tore at as his hands began to morph into paws with sharp claws. But he did not stop screaming until his vocal chords were no longer capable of screams and instead started to yowl.

If wolves could cry Robb would have as the yowls became higher pitched when a tail tore through Theon's skin. Even if the hole it ripped open healed instantly it was still excruciating to watch. Fur covered Theon's skin, hiding his old scars and even if Robb could not perceive color right now he could tell the fur was far darker than Theon's gray hair had been.

It was likely the color Theon's hair used to be, then.

Robb realized that Theon had stopped moving and was just lying on the floor, softly whining.

He rushed over, only for Theon to draw back, looking scared.

Right. It took him a bit to come back to himself and he was used to this. Theon didn't even know who he was right now, much less who Robb was.

Robb slowly wagged his tail and tried to look friendly instead of intimidating.

Theon drew in on himself a bit, looking worried.

This could go one of two ways if Robb tried to comfort him. Either Theon would accept it, or he'd panic and try to attack Robb.

Robb looked him over. Theon was skinny, too skinny, as he was in human form. He wouldn't have much force behind his blows, especially compared to a much-larger wolf like Robb.

Robb's ears flicked back in worry. Three of Theon's feet, the left forepaw and both hind paws, were missing toes.

So it hadn't been able to fix that.

Screw it, Robb was comforting him.

Shrugging off the idea of a possible attack for now, he closed in on Theon and gently nudged him.

Theon's own ears flicked back as his tail went between his legs.

That wouldn't do.

Robb nudged—making sure never to shove too hard, since this was delicate with Theon not himself—Theon to the floor before maneuvering the other wolf onto his back.

Theon allowed it and let him stand over him.

Good. At least Theon, or not-quite-Theon-yet, acknowledged Robb as the alpha here.

There was something wrong with Theon's face. Robb leaned forward to try and place it only for Theon's head to snap back in a decidedly un-canine fashion.

Robb backed up as Theon stumbled onto his paws like a month-old pup.

Two dark eyes looked at Robb, down at their body, and back at Robb.

Theon's tail slowly started wagging, only for him to seemingly become aware that it was doing that and so it stopped as he tried to look at it and only managed to twist himself around and fall flat.

He gave Robb a pleading look and Robb could see that Theon knew him.

He rushed over, circling his mate.

Theon struggled back to his feet as Robb kept pacing around him, still inspecting. Theon was a bit wobbly, and not even his injuries or skinniness accounted for it. Robb hoped it was just that he wasn't used to four legs and paws yet.

A low whine caught his attention. Theon was…looking a bit confused? Oh, he hadn't meant to whine? Then why…?

It had probably been instinct, then. Robb gently rubbed his head against Theon's. Whatever Theon had felt to make him whine, Robb wanted to make it better.

.o.o.o.

Theon relaxed as Robb started nuzzling him all over.

He'd been worried when Robb was just looking at him, worried that maybe Robb didn't…didn't like what he saw. And then he'd just sort of…whined about it?

He hadn't meant to. It had just happened, like with that thing…his tail? It was weird having a tail. Felt…well, he didn't have words for it, really. Beyond weird.

He didn't know what to do to tell Robb things were all right. He wasn't sure if he should try to smile or if that would look bad because it showed his teeth or…or…what, really.

What had Robb told him? To just…do what felt right?

When Robb's head came close again, Theon leaned down and bumped his nose against Robb's ear.

Robb pulled back, tail swishing. Something in his eyes made Theon feel warm all over.

_Safe_ something in Theon's mind whispered. _Mate. Safe_.

Theon pressed himself against Robb. He didn't know why but rubbing himself against Robb felt right. It's not something he'd be caught dead doing as a human but…he wasn't anymore, was he? And this felt good. Right.

Robb continued to nuzzle him. It felt so…warm. Loving.

Theon ducked his head to get his muzzle close to Robb's chest so he could nuzzle back a bit.

He felt Robb's tail wrap around him. _Safe_.

.o.o.o.

Robb woke up wrapped around Theon. The forced transformations had ended and they were human again, naked and curled in the pile of blankets Robb had set up for just this reason.

His eyes widened slightly. He'd been right last night. Theon's hair was dark again. "Theon?"

"Mm?"

Robb chuckled and lightly ticked Theon's neck. "_The-on_."

"What?" Theon mumbled, sitting up to glare down at him.

Theon's eyes crossed and locked onto a lock that had fallen in front of his face, "My…hair."

"Mm-hm," Robb said, pulling him back down. "How do you feel?"

"Pretty good. I just…I don't think I usually smell this much stuff. Or see things this sharply," Theon said, squinting a bit.

"Werewolves have slightly better senses," Robb replied, pulling Theon close so he could bury his face in the brunette's hair. "Same as the better healing." He frowned, "Sorry it couldn't fix your hand."

"It's fine. We thought it was a long shot," Theon replied. "Uh…Robb?"

"Yes?"

"It's…I don't want to sound crazy, but it's like there's a…not a voice, exactly, but-"

"In your head?"

"Yeah."

Robb rolled so he had Theon slightly pinned under him, "You're right. It's no voice. It's…well, it's really your wolf side."

"I have a wolf side?" Theon asked, pursing his lips.

"You're a werewolf now, so yes," Robb said, smiling.

"So…you have a wolf side? That's different from when you're not yourself when you transform at the full moon?" Theon asked.

"Full moon is pure wolf, pure instinct," Robb said. "The wolf side's like that, but it's not in control. Just… just kind of there."

His inner wolf was being pretty quiet right now, probably because it had gotten its way. Its mate was here and safe. That was really all it wanted for now.

"I…so it's just going to stay there, then?" Theon asked.

"You can learn to ignore it if you want, or you can go with it if you want," Robb replied. "Up to you."

His inner wolf woke up a bit at that. It considered Theon's wolf its mate and didn't like the idea of it being ignored, even by Theon himself. Robb ignored it, since this was about Theon, not him or his wolf side.

.o.o.o.

Theon nodded at Robb's explanation. The feelings in his head…they weren't entirely his, but they kind of were still part of him…

_Safe. Stay_. That's what it thought of Robb. _Mate._

That…calling Robb that felt oddly permanent. But also really true. Theon didn't want what they had to end and… "It…it kind of thinks of you…as…err…"

Robb went to try and finish for him, but Theon shoved his good hand over Robb's lips. Robb might have been the first to say the L word but Theon wanted to do this himself, not cop out and just let Robb do it for him.

"My mate," he said. "Which…I guess it sounds kind of…permanent and shit but…I guess I'm saying I…like it?"

"I like it too," Robb said softly, smiling like Theon had just done something amazing.

Theon kissed him, "Good, you'd better."

"Well I do," Robb replied, sliding his hands around Theon's waist and reaching down to cup his ass. "I want to keep you forever."

_Yesyesyes mine! Stay!_

Apparently the wolf liked that idea as much as Theon did. "I want to stay forever."

"Then that's what you'll do," Robb laughed, pulling him close. "Forever and always?"

"Yeah. Forever and always."

.o.o.o.

A/N: Part of the "Only AUs can be happy" in Game of Thrones series. Also available on AO3


End file.
